pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lycanroc
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is the evolved form of Rockruff. Biology Rockruff evolves into a different form of Lycanroc depending on the version of the game. If it evolves in Pokémon Sun, it will become the Midday Form; whereas if it evolves in Pokémon Moon, it will become the Midnight Form. Physiology In its Midday Form, Lycanroc resembles a quadrupedal wolf, having brown fur with white markings around its paws, neck, and tail. It has a long bushy tail, pointed ears, and blue eyes, and the pebbles around its neck as a Rockruff have now grown into long, rocky spikes resembling the rays of a sun. In its Midnight Form, Lycanroc is a slouched bipedal wolf, with dark red fur and a thick mane that runs from its back to the top of its head. It has a short, stubby tail, folded ears and eyes that glow bright red with no visible iris or sclera. A fringe of black fur hangs over its face, and two pointed rocks emerge from either side of its waist. Characteristics Lycanroc is the evolved form of Rockruff. As Rockruff nears evolution, it becomes more aggressive and prone to howling loudly. It then runs away and disappears, only returning once it has evolved. Behavior Midday form The midday form of Lycanroc tend to live in mountains. They are solitary hunters and actually avoid making packs at all costs to prevent disputes. However, to any trainer who accepted them while in their rambunctious Rockruff stage, they are fiercely loyal to a trainer they have bonded with. Midnight form The midnight form of Lycanroc prefers to let its enemy get the first hit before delivering a devastating counterattack. They are predisposed to violence and easy to get excited by a worthy opponent, which is shown by their glowing eyes. They will not accept trainers that they feel are poor battlers or give questionable orders. Evolution Lycanroc is the evolved form of Rockruff, at level 25. Midday form is evolved during the daytime in Sun while Midnight form is evolved during the nighttime in Moon. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |gen = VII}} Stats (Midday form) Stats (Midnight form) Learnset Leveling Midday Form |'Accelerock'|40|100|20|Rock|Physical}} Midnight Form |Counter|-|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} Sprites |smspr = Lycanroc Midday SM.gif |smsprf= Lycanroc Midnight SM.gif |smsprs = Lycanroc Midday Shiny SM.gif |smsprfs= Lycanroc Midnight Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Anime Two wild Lycanroc debuted in SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill!. *Lycanroc (Midday; SM015) *Lycanroc (Midnight; SM015) *Olivia's Lycanroc *Gladion's Lycanroc *Cross' Lycanroc Trainers with a Lycanroc *Olivia *Gladion *Cross Trivia *It was teased early on that Rockruff's evolution was to be unique and had a "certain secret". It was later revealed by leaks to be based on a werewolf, which was confirmed in the CoroCoro magazine. *Rockruff's split evolution follows two common trends of small quadrupedal mammal Pokemon: some, such as Growlithe and Vulpix evolve in more "adult" but still animal-like quadrupedal forms, while others like Fennekin and Zorua become bipedal and anthropomorphic upon evolving. The Midday form follows the former, while the Midnight form follows the latter. Origin Midday form Lycanroc is based on a wolf, with elements of a fox or a dingo while Midnight form Lycanroc is based on a werewolf, with its red eyes, bared teeth and folded ears resembling a stereotypical "mad dog". Alternatively, Midday Lycanroc may be based on the "voluntary" werewolf (a version that changes from man to wolf at will and keeps control of its mind) while Midnight Lycanroc may be based on the "involuntary" werewolf (a version that turns into a monstrous man-wolf hybrid on a full moon and becomes a vicious rampaging beast). Etymology Lycanroc is a combination of the words "Lycan" (from the Greek Lykos, meaning wolf) and Rock due to its typing. Lycan may also refer to the modern use of the word "Lycanthropy" (the technical term for the affliction of being a werewolf) due to how Rockruff evolves. The majestic, noble appearance of the Midday form in stark contrast to the Midnight form's sinister look may be a reference to wolves equally both being portrayed as benevolent as well as malevolent in culture. Gallery 745Lycanroc-Midday SM anime.png 745Lycanroc-Midnight SM anime.png 745Lycanroc Midday Dream.png 745Lycanroc Midnight Dream.png lycanroc concept.PNG|Midday form lycanroc concept 2.PNG|Midday form 2 lycanroc concept 3.PNG|Midnight form lycanroc concept 4.PNG|Midnight form 2 LycanrocMiddaySprite.png LycanrocMidnightSprite.png Category:Generation VII Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon